Ultimate Sacrifice 2: Lament of the Tamers
by D3Fan
Summary: Takato and Guilmon gave thier lives to protect them, but now Rika, Henry and thier partners make a bizarre discovery after a fight, one that is totally unbelievable. Sequel to Ultimate Sacrifice, enjoy!


Ultimate Sacrifice 2: Lament of the Tamers  
  
Disclaimer: Well everyone, I always said I was going to make a sequel to this story...and here it is!  
  
Rika: * voice dripping with anger* Oh whoopee for you...  
  
Your still pissed at me aren't you?  
  
Rika: * Angry* Well what do you think?! You halted your other story to write this!  
  
But I had writers block! And still do!  
  
Rika: * lets out an frustrated scream and then stomps away*  
  
Ohh.someone's in a bad mood...anyway, here is the continuation people, enjoy! Oh and I don't own digimon or anything else that appears in this story related to digimon...  
  
Ultimate Sacrifice 2: Lament of the Tamers  
  
She wanted to scream, she felt as if she needed to scream...but she didn't. Besides her the two digimon also held the same looks on their faces. Why did they do that? Why had they thrown themselves in front of them so carelessly? The answer struck her right away.  
  
* They were...protecting us. *  
  
Before her were both Gallantmon and SkullMammothmon, both motionless and quiet. She watched as the two megas looked at each other, and then watched as the SkullMammothmon disappeared in a cloud of data. It seemed Gallantmon had won the fight. She was angry at first, mad that once again Takato and Guilmon had saved the day. But that's when Renamon had pointed it out to her something that they all missed.  
  
" Rika...It's Gallantmon he's been..."  
  
Renamon didn't need to finish her words, Rika saw it clearly now as well. Right where the armor would be on his chest, Gallantmon now had a hole through him; bits of golden colored data slowly began to seep from the wound. And she knew right away that it was a fatal blow that had been landed on him. Before her eyes, Gallantmon let out a pain filled groan and fell to the ground...Rika did only one thing she could think of...she yelled.  
  
" Gallantmon!"  
  
******  
  
Renamon's eyes snapped open as she heard the faint sounds of someone crying. She sighed heavily and looked up at the sky from her spot on Rika's roof.  
  
* She is having that dream again...every night she recounts that fatal battle we were in with that SkullMammothmon. *  
  
That fight...she herself would never forget it, not even if she was given all the data from the digital world to do so. Often she had nightmares as well, re-living the last few minutes before Gallantmon had died. And so there she sat on the roof, lost in her memories of the terrifying battle.  
  
****** ( Rena's thoughts)  
  
Renamon stood there in horror, not knowing what to do. Gallantmon collapsed in front of them, the hole in his chest beginning to grow as the data slowly dispersed. She knew right then...Gallantmon wouldn't make it.  
  
Rika had now run over to him, yelling at the mega digimon to shake it off and get up. But she knew better, she knew he would not get up from this wound. Quietly she listened to the conversation going on.  
  
" You stupid Gogglehead!" Rika yelled at him with tears in her eyes, " You can make it through this, what the hell made you do a move like that!?"  
  
And she watched even now as Gallantmon turned towards her tamer, a small but sad smile on his face.  
  
" Because," Gallantmon began in Takato's voice, which was getting softer as the wound grew, " It was the right thing to do, and the only way to save the four of you."  
  
Rika stared at him for a few seconds, before yelling once again.  
  
" What do you mean it was the right thing to do!? You didn't have to get hurt in the process, you're reckless with your actions all the time!"  
  
Silence passed between the two, and Renamon thought Gallantmon didn't have an answer. However he spoke up once again using Guilmon's voice, and what he said would haunt her for the rest of her digital life.  
  
" I know it was the right thing to do, regardless of the actions...friends protect friends."  
  
******  
  
Renamon slowly opened her eyes again and looked down at her paws.  
  
* Guilmon said that friends protect friends, however I never even considered him a friend. We were rivals, enemies...nothing more than that. But he thought differently the whole time...Guilmon I am terribly sorry for the things I have done to you and Takato.*  
  
With that small confession out of her system, Renamon stood up and leapt off into the night. Maybe visiting the memorial might help her ease her guilty conscience a bit.  
  
******  
  
" Come on Henry, stop frowning so much, your face will get stuck like that."  
  
Henry stopped and looked up at his partner, a small sigh escaping from his lips.  
  
" Terriermon, have you been reading that book of old wives tales again?"  
  
" Guilty as charged," he admitted with a small grin, making Henry shake his head in amusement. There was silence between the two for a few minutes before Terriermon spoke up again.  
  
" Henry do you...do you still think about it every now and then?"  
  
" Think about what?"  
  
" You know...it," said Terriermon before he lifted his head to look at the sky.  
  
" Oh...that," said Henry quietly, " I do Terriermon, from time to time."  
  
The small dog/rabbit digimon nodded his head and then jumped off of his tamer's head. Landing on the ground Terriermon turned and looked up at his partner.  
  
" Henry there's something that's been bothering me, I mean I know why Rika and Renamon hated those two, but why did you hate Takato so much?"  
  
Henry sighed and looked up at the sky, a look of guilt passing over his face. Terriermon watched with interest as Henry finally looked back down to the ground with his eyes closed.  
  
" Jeri," he said quietly, making Terriermon's eyes open wide, " he liked Jeri, and she liked him to for a while...that's what made me angry, that's what made me hate him."  
  
Terriermon was about to say something when Henry held up his hand to silence him again.  
  
" She liked him, everyone could see it," he said getting a bit misty eyed, " but...but she loved me Terriermon, and I didn't see that."  
  
Terriermon's jaw hit the floor with that remark. He had known Henry loved Jeri, but she loved him back? That was something that was going to time to get used to.  
  
" How did you find that out?"  
  
Henry looked at the ground before beginning to speak quietly.  
  
" It was the day after Gallantmon's death, I went to tell Jeri what happened..."  
  
****** Flashback  
  
Henry continued his trek down the streets of Shinjuku, his destination coming closer and closer to him. Above the clouds were growing dark, a sort of bitter remembrance to him of the news that he carried. Sighing, the young tamer stopped and looked up in front of him. This was it, Jeri's house; it was time for him to give the news. Reaching out he buzzed the bell and waited for a few minutes. Inside he could hear the sounds of someone running towards the door.  
  
" I'll get it!" he heard Jeri yell, making him cringe as he felt the guilt start to come back to him. However he quickly replaced it with a smile, albeit a sad one, as Jeri finally opened the door. " Henry? It's so good to see you, what are you doing here?"  
  
" Hi Jeri, have you got a few minutes to talk? I got a few things to say to you...," he said quietly.  
  
" Sure come on in!" she said while moving out of his way. With a short nod and thank you, Henry walked into the house. Closing the door behind her, Jeri once again turned to him and began to speak. " Henry before you say anything can I ask you something?"  
  
" Okay...what is it?"  
  
" Well, I've been trying to get in touch with Takato all day, but no one is answering at his home...do you know where he is?"  
  
Henry lowered his head, the pangs of guilt once more coming back to him. Jeri noticed this and got a concerned look on her face.  
  
" Henry are you alright? What's wrong?"  
  
" Jeri, Takato is the reason I'm here," he said quietly getting a confused stare from her. He lifted his head and she gasped at what she saw, tears were streaming down his face.  
  
" H-Henry?" she questioned in shock as the male tamer looked at her before speaking quietly again.  
  
" It's Takato Jeri, him and Guilmon are...dead."  
  
****** End Flashback  
  
Terriermon looked up at his partner, a pained look on his face. He didn't realize just how much emotional damage this event was doing to him. Henry was in a complete and full mental break down.  
  
" So how did you find out she liked you? Last you told me you said you just told her what happened?" he questioned, trying to get off the topic of what happened.  
  
Henry allowed himself to give a small smile, realizing his partner was trying to break his mood.  
  
" Well after she found out she was devastated, and I told her that if she wanted to blame anyone for his death, then to blame me."  
  
" Henry..." Terriermon began before being interrupted by a hand closing over his mouth.  
  
" Just listen Terriermon," Henry said gently, letting go only when he finally nodded, " she said she didn't want to blame anyone, that she didn't want to hate me or Rika just for the way we acted. She was upset yes, but she didn't want to loose the two best friends she ever had besides Takato. And when I told her that I was sorry her boyfriend had passed because of me, that's when everything froze right there."  
  
" Froze?" Terriermon questioned, getting a small chuckle from Henry.  
  
" Well you know that sound a record makes when it stops? You know, that 'wert' sound?" Terriermon nodded and Henry continued, " Well I could have sworn that sound was made after I said those words, because Jeri was giving me this look."  
  
" Look? What look?"  
  
" You know that ' Uh...what did you just say?' look," he said.  
  
" Oh you mean the look Guilmon got every time someone said something that he didn't get?"  
  
" Terriermon!"  
  
" What? C'mon you know it's true!"  
  
Henry sighed, " Fine, fine, anyways after I told her that she turned right around and said that they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, they were just best friends. And then she added in that the only person she'd ever consider to be boyfriend material was...me."  
  
" What?!" Terriermon said in awe, making Henry laugh.  
  
" Yeah I know, surprised me to, specially what she did next, she leaned in and kiss..." a sudden beeping noise caught his attention as he looked down at his D-ark, a small green compass with an arrow being displayed.  
  
" Henry, I can feel it, there's a digimon Bio-merging!" said Terriermon.  
  
Henry nodded and grabbed him, putting his partner on his shoulder before turning around and running off in the direction the compass pointed.  
  
******  
  
Rika stopped right outside the digital field, breathing heavily as she looked at her surroundings. Her eyes widened and a sickening feeling came to her stomach. She knew this place, the buildings that were standing, and the ones that weren't. Of all the places for a digimon to appear it had to be here. Forgetting the field for the moment her eyes dropped to the ground and a few tears ran down her face.  
  
* Great, all the places to have a fight and this one picks here, * she thought bitterly. Her thoughts were broken however when Renamon appeared before her and kneeled onto one leg.  
  
" Rika," she began before looking up at her Tamer, but stopping when she saw the tears.  
  
Rika saw her look of concern and swore silently to herself. Wiping her eyes, she nodded to Renamon as a sign to continue, which she did right away.  
  
" Henry is in there with Terriermon, however they are faltering against their opponent."  
  
" Ok Renamon, then what are we standing around here for, lets get in there!"  
  
With that said, the female tamer pulled her shades down over her eyes and ran into the fog. Renamon rose up from her kneeling position and was about to follow when a familiar scent hit her nose. She blinked and looked around, and seeing nothing turned towards the fog again.  
  
* Damn my guilty mind, * she thought, * I could have sworn I just picked up Guilmon's scent, but that's impossible. *  
  
Taking one last look around and seeing nothing once again, the female digital warrior leapt into the fog and made her way towards the on going fight.  
  
******  
  
MegaGargomon grunted as he was hit backwards by his opponents attack. Shaking his head to clear it, the giant cyborg mega stared back up at his opponent, a Machinedramon with a nasty attitude. Technically MegaGargomon had the type advantage over him, but for some reason the giant virus mega was beating him senseless.  
  
* And he's doing a pretty good job of it too, * Henry thought within his sphere.  
  
Rising to his feet, MegaGargomon wobbled a bit, trying to get his sense of balance. However this gave the Machinedramon a perfect chance to attack, which it took right away.  
  
" Giga Cannon!"  
  
MegaGargomon barely had time to dodge as a giant blast from Machinedramon slammed into his previous location. Panting, the giant android mega stood his ground and countered.  
  
" Mega Barrage!"  
  
Swarms of missiles fired from the android mega, each one locked onto Machinedramon as their target. Machinedramon had barely enough time to roar out in pain as the attacks hit, each explosion causing smoke to rise up from the scene. There was silence as MegaGargomon stood there, attempting to find out if he had prevailed or not.  
  
" You could have left a bit for us you know," a familiar voice said from behind him.  
  
MegaGargomon sighed as he turned around to face Rika, who stared up at him with one of her trademark glares. Next to her of course was Renamon, with a passive look on her face as well. Sighing again, MegaGargomon turned to look back at the dust cloud, relieved to see that Machinedramon was no longer there. He glowed for a split second before splitting back into both Henry and Terriermon.  
  
" Well gee we're so sorry Rika," Terriermon started, sarcasm in his voice, " we would have saved him for you, but I don't think he was the type to sit around and wait for you to get here."  
  
Rika didn't respond, instead she shot the small dog/rabbit digimon a look that could scare even the strongest of mega digimon. Terriermon swallowed loudly and jumped up onto Henry's head, attempting to protect himself in case Rika tried to do anything. Sensing the tension in the air, Henry cleared his throat and began to speak.  
  
" Well now that Machinedramon is gone," he looked at everyone before continuing, " why don't we visit the memorial, I meen, we are here right now anyways."  
  
He wanted to hit himself for saying that, he saw the other three cringe at the mention of the reminder they had left here. He himself had a sick feeling in his stomach from suggesting it. He was about to speak again, to take back his idea when Rika beat him to the punch so to speak.  
  
" Yeah, your right Henry, since were here we might as well," her voice was low and calm, but he could pick up the sadness in it.  
  
Henry nodded and turned to go with his partner, Rika began to follow him when Renamon suddenly stopped her.  
  
" What is it Renamon?"  
  
The vulpine digimon stared at her tamer for a minute before jerking her head to the side.  
  
" I must speak with you in privet for a moment," was the reply.  
  
Rika nodded, and turned to Henry who was watching the small exchange between the two. She proceeded to tell him that she and Renamon would catch up, and then walked back to her partner who had her arms crossed in front of her and a confused look on her face.  
  
******  
  
She just didn't get it, why did she smell him? Was it her mind playing tricks on her? Trying to make her feel even guiltier than she already was? No that couldn't be it, the scent was real, and it was Guilmon's all right. But that's what had confused her the most; he and Takato had both died in that fight against SkullMammothmon, hadn't he? Her thoughts were soon broken when she saw her partner coming towards her.  
  
" Ok were alone now, what is it Renamon?" Rika asked her, a somewhat concerned look on her face. Renamon took a deep breath and responded.  
  
" Before we went into the digital field, well before I went into the digital field, I picked up a familiar scent in the air."  
  
Rika gave her a puzzled look, as if trying to figure out what she meant. Renamon sighed and began to explain it to her better.  
  
" The scent, the one I picked up, it shouldn't have even been here to begin with, but still it is."  
  
" Are you sure you didn't smell bunny boy or Henry?" Rika asked.  
  
" It was neither of them Rika, it was someone we knew, someone me and Terriermon shunned for a long time."  
  
Rika's eyes widened at this news, a startled gasp coming out of her throat.  
  
" Renamon, you're kidding right? It can't be who I think it is," she almost chocked out.  
  
" Yes Rika, it was him, the scent I picked up belonged to Guilmon."  
  
Rika's mouth almost dropped to the ground when Renamon said that. How could she have smelled Guilmon? He was dead! Or was he? She didn't know, but Renamon wasn't lying, she saw the look in her eyes. Rika tried to cope with the information as best as she could, but couldn't help think one thing over and over again.  
  
* If Guilmon is alive, does that meen...Takato is alive as well? *  
  
Shaking her head, Rika was about to question her partner further when an out of breath Henry came running up to her, Terriermon clinging to him tightly. She was about to make a remark when she saw that both were pale in the face.  
  
" What the heck is wrong with you brainiac?"  
  
Henry started to stutter, words pouring out of his mouth to fast for Rika to catch. However she did hear a few of them, figuring out that he was talking about the memorial. Annoyed, Rika went up to him and whacked Henry on the head, forcing him to stop his senseless chatter. Henry blinked a few times and then looked up at her, the same pale face on him.  
  
" Uh...thanks Rika I needed that," he said to the female tamer who nodded her head.  
  
" Ok, now, try telling us what you wanted to say again, this time so me and Renamon can actually hear it."  
  
Henry nodded and took a deep breath before starting to tell his news.  
  
" Well while you and Renamon stepped of to the side to talk, me and Terriermon went over to the memorial like I suggested. Everything was normal, but when we looked down at it...well let's just say me and Terriermon got a big surprise."  
  
Rika looked at him, while Renamon listened in, the curiosity clearly evident in her eyes.  
  
" And just exactly what was so surprising enough to make you and bunny boy here run away like a bunch of scaredy cats?" she questioned. Henry looked up at her, confusion, fear, and amazement all present in his eyes. But what he said next, was something Rika wasn't prepared for.  
  
" The carving we made of Gallantmon, it's not there Rika, it's...not there."  
  
The End  
  
Author's Notes: Woohoo! Finally finished!  
  
Takato: Hold on for a second, are me and Guilmon still alive? I meen Renamon smelled Guilmon, and the carving isn't there, so does this meen Guilmon and me are coming back?  
  
Oh, I'm not telling you anything Takato, I'm not telling anyone anything. All of you are just going to have to wait for the final story in this series.  
  
Takato: Aww man! I really wanted to know * he walks off*  
  
He'll get over it, now to you the reader, I hope you enjoyed this sequel to my first Ultimate Sacrifice story and I hope you'll enjoy the finale! On a side note, my other story, " The Baby Chronicles" is still on hold, but I think that I might have something by Thanksgiving, if not then I'm really sorry...school can be such a drag you know? Well I got to go everyone, see you next story!  
  
P.S. On a side note, and totally pointless to add, this one story is 10 pages long, that's a first for me, yay! 


End file.
